


Ink stains and Chocolate

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken pen, Chocolate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error breaks a pen and then has a flashback, Error goes (selectively?) mute after the flashback, Error then has to stave off a panic attack over being left alone, Exhaustion, Flashbacks, Gen, Haphephobia, Ink, Loneliness, Nightmare helps Error feel better, Panic, Panic Attacks, The flashback is centered around feelings bc thats the type i get, he isnt a professional though and makes a few mistakes, i feel like im missing tags???, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Nightmare was roused from a light doze by a gentle nudge to his shoulder and turned towards the source to see Error, looking so much better, offering a chocolate. A silent thank you, an apology, a gift, all wrapped together by one measly wrapper. Nightmare accepted it and Error grinned in response.
Relationships: Nightmare & Error, Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/848679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ink stains and Chocolate

Error had been trying to write something down when he had glitched, snapping the pen in half. Ink splattered across the table, onto the paper, leaked onto his hands until he could barely see the bone underneath. There was ink on his hands, binding him, trapping him, he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He had to get away before Ink could find him, had to get it off, _get it off._

"Error," Someone said. He jerked, pushing himself away from whatever was in front of him, falling off of the chair. " _Error._ " They repeated, sitting beside him on the floor. "Let me help you." Error scrambled away, he couldn't- couldn't trust. 

" _No nO NO nO no,_ " Error cried, voice so glitched it made him flinch. "No, no..." He tried again, quieter.

"You just need to tell me what you need," They assured. "I promise I won't touch you." 

"gET it OfF," Error whispered, demanded, " _GeT It oFF._ " 

"Alright," The other replied, calm. "I'll get it off for you." A second passed, the sound of shifting, and then the other talked again. "You will feel something on your hands, it is a handkerchief." Error's breath hitched but the other was quick to keep talking. "I assure you, Error, _I assure you,_ that I will not be touching you directly, alright?" No, no it wasn't but- but it had to be cleaned off and they were helping with that. 

"....aLRigHt." A beat passed and something, cloth, pressed against his hand and he couldn't feel any fingers. He felt himself start to relax, felt glitches finally starting to fade away from his eyes; they hadn't lied to him. 

"While I'm taking care of that," The other started, "Do you need anything else?" 

"No tOuCH?" The other hummed softly. 

"Of course." They spent ages in silence as the cloth brushed across his hand, taken away every few swipes to be shifted and returned. Error had used each second to control his breath, finding a rhythm in each gentle press. That was, at least, until the cloth was taken away one final time. "It's gone."

"AlL of iT?" 

"All of it."

"iF I oPeN MY eyEs, iT Won'T be tHere?" 

"No, it won't be there." 

"PRomiSe?" The other huffed a soft laugh.

"I promise." Error opened his eyes and blinked away flickering static before finally looking down at his hand. It was clean. _It was clean._ He heaved a sigh he didn't know he held, slouching as if all energy had left him. It must have taken a lot of time and effort, Error looked up to the monster. Finally able to see, to hear clearly, Error realized it was Nightmare. "Do you feel better now?" He nodded mutely and wished he could manage the words to thank Nightmare, wished he wasn't so _tired._

"Come now," Nightmare said softly, offering a sleeve to hold, "Sleeping here will do you little good. I will lead you to your chambers." Error blinked at him for a few seconds, processing, before reaching out to grab it. Nightmare stood slowly, careful to let Error keep his hold, and then helped Error up when he stumbled, indirect with each every touch no matter how small. 

Error could appreciate that. 

As Nightmare led him through the halls a couple tentacles hovered around him, acting as a shield, prepared for any unwanted attention. On the way up they had passed by a couple of the boys but, upon noticing Nightmare's protective stance, they didn't bother them. Minutes passed by in a haze, especially after Error lost attention, and they reached his room in what felt like seconds. Nightmare led him to his hammock to sit and then smiled, gentle. 

"I have to take care of something, but I will be back soon." Error tightened his grip on Nightmare's sleeve and the other's eye twinkled as if amused. "I _will_ be back," Nightmare repeated gently, "I just need to get someone to clean up." The spirit then blinked, as if he had just thought of something. "Do you think some chocolate will help?" Error frowned and then nodded, chocolate always helped. "Then get some I shall. Once everything is taken care of, I will stay with you. Is that alright?" Error wasn't happy but nodded once more, letting go of the other's sleeve. 

As soon as Nightmare left, he felt wide awake. He was terrified, he didn't want to be alone but- but Nightmare would be back soon. With chocolate. Error pressed his hands against his eye sockets and breathed deeply, tried to keep himself together. It felt like hours had passed, each and every second elongated beyond their limit as he waited, before Nightmare entered the room, holding a bowl filled with wrapped chocolates. 

"Oh dear," Nightmare had whispered upon sighting Error. "I am so sorry I took so long. Cross had managed to find the chocolate storage again." Error huffed a quiet chuckle, knowing full-well no chocolate in their base was truly safe from Cross unless he deemed it so. "I won't leave again tonight unless you wish me to." Error shook his head and Nightmare hummed, pleased, before handing the bowl over to the glitch as he set a pillow between the two and then sat down. Error leaned into the pillow and popped a chocolate into his mouth, wrapper and all. 

They stayed like that until Error fell asleep, having found comfort in Nightmare's presence, and Nightmare covered his hands with his sleeves to help guide his friend into a comfortable position. Then, Nightmare sat beside the hammock and waited.

Nightmare was roused from a light doze by a gentle nudge to his shoulder and turned towards the source to see Error, looking so much better, offering a chocolate. A silent thank you, an apology, a gift, all wrapped together by one measly wrapper. Nightmare accepted it and Error grinned in response. 


End file.
